Different type of Love
by halphmen
Summary: Ichika gets kidnapped by Phantom Task, luckily for him Squall will be the one who will interrogate him. Ichika x Squall.
1. Chapter 1

**I was in the middle of class and was like holy crap I have an idea, so I jotted some notes down and wrote this during my lunch break and study session. I have been wondering about this for a while now and decided to write something about it. This is one of my first writings so go easy on me, and please enjoy.**

Black, the color my eyes were met with when I awoke. My head feels like shattered glass after my supposed sister Madoka punched me in the face. I knew it was foolish of me to try and defeat her by myself, but I should at least get some points for trying. What caused me to do so? I don't know, maybe it was the need for answers that Chifuyu-nee doesn't want to talk about, or just the need to prove myself worthy as a man.

Well shit, like that did me any good. Ah! Hum… I guess it wasn't a total failure on my behalf. I mean I did get a few shots in there so I must be improving. Madoka even said she was impressed and for a split second even thought about not killing me.

Oh wait, you may be asking me "why you aren't dead yet Ichika?" well let me explain to you the situation. It all started about … well I actually have no clue because for one, I am in some place where I don't know, two my hands and legs are cuffed and duct taped onto a chair. Which by the way is way too comfortable, and lastly there is an annoying itchy blind fold wrapped around my head.

Okay back to what I was saying.

So I was there facing off Madoka, she was bad ass, as usual (Not that I am commenting or anything but she sure is one crazy bitch. I have no doubt that she is in some way related to Chifuyu.) I had my Yukihira at full charge and finally got a hit in, yes and I admit it… I was a bit happy.

However that last strike caused me to lose all energy in Byakushiki and well it shut down, or in other terms vaporized away. Lucky for me they can't steal it for some odd reason, bad news- due to some updating I won't be able to use it again for another 24 hours.

Madoka on the other hand was fine and really wanted to just massacre me for what I just did. So she also materialized away her IS and began to beat the living snot out of me with her bare hands. Worst of all I tried to fight back but ended up groping her instead, oh… how she really didn't like that.

Well you know the story by now, I am being held by my collar, she is holding a pistol up to my face. I was totally thinking that I am going to die and what not. But I forgot one important little detail, first off I am the main character of a harem anime, in some way, shape, or form I am going to get out of this… and two…

"Ichika-kun are you okay?" I hear a tender womanly voice ask me.

I open my eyes, and I could feel gentle hands untie my blindfold letting me get a good view of where I am, and a hard stinging sensation as some kind of tape was pulled off my sealed lips. I looked up and saw the person who did this, oh thank-you god.

"You really pulled out a red flag there, it took all the persuasion I had left in me to get her to not pull the trigger, or cut your balls off." The woman said.

I looked up at her and gave her a little smile, "Sorry to put you through that Squall…"

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention to you guys that I am secretly dating the person that is behind all of this Phantom Task raucous. Yeah, I was never able to tell the girls this. I LIKE OLDER AND DEVIOUS WOMEN, and a really hot one at that, she is everything I ever wanted in a girl. How we ended up in this relationship is a totally different story that I will tell you later, but recently we've been getting serious and well I sort of missed her.

Squall folded her arms, she is currently wearing a very short bathrobe which is revealing her ample cleavage, and long lovely legs. Her blonde hair flowed smoothly down her back as she fixed her bangs. She gave me a glare and proceeded with the usual routine scolding. "How many times do I have to tell you, stop trying to get in trouble and my plans? Seriously Ichika, you're going to blow our relationship someday and that is not going to go so well because then I have to deal with M, Autumn, and my bosses." She massaged her eyebrows and sat down onto the bed to my left.

"Well it wasn't my fault, we just happened to cross paths with each other… no… I am pretty sure she was looking for me, and well it was either I fight her or stand there as a human target." I told her.

"That's not the point Ichika, I am worried that if I wasn't there to see what was happening and told her to stop. You would be nothing but a body with no head, lying on the ground right now." She rebuked and then sighed. "Seriously, didn't I tell you to stay on campus and not go anywhere?"

"Yeah, but Chifuyu-nee told me to go and get her something at the house, and I just couldn't refuse you know what happens if I do."

"… Yeah…" she nodded her head with discontentment, and then dropped down her body onto the bed.

Well it sort of makes me happy that she does care for me, and not wanting me to be shot in the face. "… So… how was your day?" I asked her a simple question to break the icy mood.

"Fine I guess, besides having to prevent my boyfriend form getting kill, dealing with Autumn's lesbian urges, and constant nagging from my bosses. I think everything will be fine." She tells me and then chuckles.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Oh its nothing." She brushed it off

"Oh come on you can tell me."

"It's nothing forget about it" she insisted.

"Oh, are you sure, because your voice sounds like you we glad to see me."

"why would I be glad to see you?" She said in a cold way.

"That sure makes me feel bad, because I sure wanted to see you." I said it to make her feel bad. I saw a hint of red appear over her checks.

"Well it's not like I didn't miss you, I have a picture of you on my phone, I just look at it when I want to see you." said tried her best to sound professional.

"Well I would do the same thing but that would be too risky, some of the girls at school like to take and look at my stuff...Um aren't you going to untie me?"

"Now why would I do that?" she said sarcastically.

"Come on… please." I whimpered.

She got back up and stood above me. "Tell me again, how old are you?"

"Um… 16, why?"

"Just comparing my age to yours, it's not that much older."

Why this question all of a sudden? "That reminds me what is your…" I stopped when I felt the room suddenly drop a bazillion degrees.

"Never ask about a women's age Ichika." She gave me a glare.

"Sorry, I just don't think it's that big of a deal. Besides I think your beautiful either way." I tried to warm her back up again with some complements.

"No brownie points for you mister" she smiled a little, "Thought I do appreciate the complement."

We just looked at each other for several seconds. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, I convinced M and Autumn that I am giving you and interrogation so they won't be bothering us." she answered.

"Okay then what happens after the interrogation?"

She took out a phone from her pocket. "Don't worry, I activated you cell phone tracker, your harem should be here in a little bit."

"Oh, so your fine with that?" I teased.

"why would I be afraid of some teenage brats, I am by far more superior then them." She said confidently, while placing her right hand against her hip in a posing way to show off her body. I detected a hint of envy in her voice, she must be a little jealous.

"I don't know about that, you know sometimes amount is better than quality." I evoked her even more.

"Well if that's the case, I might have to kill you after all." She said in a serious tone which caused some goosebumps to run down the back of my neck. "Ha! I am just kidding, I know you're not that type of boy, right?" it came out sounding more like a threat then question.

"of course, that's why I chose you instead of all of them."

she smiled a little which was nice, and that cold feeling disappeared slowly.

"So what do we do until then, I mean isn't it weird that we are alone and no one is wondering what is going on in here?"

She gave me an evil smile which made my heart pound, wow how I find that attractive… She sensually walks up to me and without warning places her foot onto my groin and rubbed my manhood back and forth through my pants. "Well I told them that this is going to be and interrogation so we have to make it sound like one."

"Um…" I blushed a little, while she kept the straightest face ever.

She then stopped toying with me and sat onto my lap she undid her robe and dropped it onto the floor revealing everything to me. My jaws dropped a little being able to see what only can be described as heaven. She cupped my chin and pushed my jaw back up in place. "I am going to have to make you scream." She then leaned over and stuck her tongue into my mouth.

We kissed deeply as she explored every crack in my mouth as I did the same with hers. I have only dreamed about doing this with her in this kind of scenario. She ran her hands through my hair, her soft yet rough touches felt so nice. Our kissed deepened and she began to take harsh breaths as the air from our lings began to deplete.

Saliva dripped down her chin as the sensual kiss became a sloppy act of passion. My heart began to beat fast as I got excited. I could feel her breast move up and down as she rubbed her body all over me, squeezing her mounds against my chest. I began to kiss her roughly smashing my lips onto hers trying to imprint this blurring feeling into my brain.

I clamped my lips down onto her tongue and began to suck it dry, she let out a little moan as I did so. I could feel her need to pull away soon but kept going. Until finally she grabbed the hairs behind my head and yanked my face away. She then pulled back taking in a deep breath. The simulation of her mouth and body caused my manhood to become erect, it popped up and rubbed against her pussy, her juices began to soak through my pants. Squall chuckled a little and pressed my head into her sweaty breasts.

"Let the interrogation begin."

**Yeah so some of you might be asking how did these two ended up in this relationship? Honestly I just wanted to write something for fun, and had to just type this out before this idea slipped out of my mind. I did this on my ipad of god sake, so this was defiantly really rushed. So far as I know, this might be the only chapter until I can think of something to add to this. **

**Was it good, bad, or needs improvement.** **Please tell me what you think, I would appreciate your feedback. Thanks, and hope to write more soon. If you guys like this then future chapters could be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you all for your feedback on the first chapter and hoped you all enjoyed. ****I tried my best to fix some mistakes, so he**re is the second chapter, and yes there is a lemon so be warned. Or if you just don't care, here you go. 

Squall smothered my face between her breasts until I turned purple. I started to have trouble breathing; crap is she really trying to kill me or something? I tried my best to pull my head out, but she held on tightly. Her smooth skin rubbing against my cheeks felt amazing; it's like being wrapped around in some kind of high quality fabric. The more I tried to pull my head out of her grip, the stronger it got. "It's futile to resist Ichika." she said in an aggressive way.

Fine if that's how you want to play it, then so be it. I stuck out my tongue and began to swirl it around. I could feel Squall's flesh heat up, and her breaths started to come out deeper. Her grip loosened for a split second, but that was all I need to get out of her clutches. I pulled my head back and moved my mouth to her right nipple, and bit onto it gently.

"Hahh!" she yelp when I started to chew it. It must have felt good because I could feel sweat starting to form on her elastic breast, and her pussy began to drip out more perverted juices.

I felt her hands wrap around my head as she tried to pry me off of her suckle mound. I didn't budge, instead the more she tried to pull me off the more forceful I began to suck and bite.

"Let go Ichika." She demands me. I didn't listen, but I should have.

PAW!* She slammed her fist on top of my head. The pain felt similar to Chifuyu-nee's hits, so it caused me to open my mouth letting her get away. Squall got off of my lap and stood in front of me. "It's not polite to ignore a girl's demands, guys like that deserved to be punished." she moved her right leg up and placed her foot between my thighs so it was resting on the chair, "oh please don't crush them." I pleaded.

Suddenly I felt my center of gravity shift. He pushed the chair backwards and I along fell with it. "Ahhh!" my head hit the ground hard. "Oww! that hurts!" I yell. Squall gave off a little laugh and walked over to me. I looked upward and saw her standing over me. Her pussy was right above my head and I really wanted to lick it. Squall looked down at me and gave me another scary smile.

"Oh my, do you want to do something dirty to me?" She teased.

"Yeah-h" I said while nodding my head.

"What do you want to do to me?" she said while swaying her body around in an erotic way.

"Everything."

She grinned, and then turned around and started to shake her ass, squatting up and down in a dancing way. The more she moved the hornier I became. If I wasn't tied to this chair I would already be on top of her right now. Squall moved her hands down to her butt and spread her cheeks letting me see her holes, then slid her right hand down to her pussy and spread her lips. I could see her beautiful womanhood just inches above my head as she bent down. "Ichika stick out your tongue." I did as she told me and stuck it out.

"OGUFFFF!" Suddenly she dropped right on top of me and my tongue pierced into her dripping vagina. Squall began to move her hips back and forth, "Pleasure me Ichika." she said in a sensual way, "And I will do the same to you." I felt her hands move up to my pants, and then she unbuckled my belt. She unzipped my pants and pulled them upwards. My erect dick sprang out and hit her face. "Oh my Ichika, you must have been holding so much back. It looks so excited to see me" Her hands gripped my hard cock.

I started to swirl my tongue inside her, I could feel her pussy twitch and tighten around my tongue as I did so her juices began to run down my face. "Kayhha!" she moan, "That's unfair starting without me." I felt her hands wrap around my manhood, and then emerged in a warm moist sensation.

Uh! The warm sensation mixed in with her constant twirling of her tongue made me curl my toes as I tried to hold back. We haven't done this in so long that just her mouth is causing me burn up inside. I tried my best to resist cumming, I can't lose to her, this will be the 45th time!

So I began to violently suck and play with her pussy, using my tongue to flick her clit around and nibbling it. I could feel Squall's insides shake form pleasure as more juices came pouring out of her. Her sucking became sloppier as she lost her concentration.

It must have been the sudden boost in sexual excitement or something because I could feel the tape binding my hands to the chair loosen and rip. I kept licking and kissing her beautiful pussy as I struggled to break free from my bindings.

"You h-have, g-gotten better Ichika, have you been cheating on me?" Squall said while huffing for air.

My hands broke free instantly after hearing that, I grabbed her head and she jolted in surprise. Using some forceful strength I pulled her head down and my cock instantly slid into her mouth hitting the back of her throat. "gahhh!" she screamed as I began to vigorously moved her head to please my throbbing cock. She placed her hands on my thighs and pushed, trying to get her head up, but I was moving too fiercely.

I could feel her body loose strength as I licked her pussy then moved up to her butt-hole. When I did that I heard her moan even harder making her come all over my face.

Her body went limp as she lost the will to resist. Her arms dangled to the side as I pulled her hair, I couldn't hold back anymore my cock twitched energetically to let everything go, so I one fast motion I thrust my hip upwards forcing my entire shaft into her mouth and came.

It felt so good as I blasted my seed into her throat uncontrollably, Squall made mindless pleasuring moans as she began to drink my liquids. I moved my body up wards and ripped the tape that connected me to the chair and then pushed Squall onto the floor.

I propped myself to the side and then stood up above her. Squall whimpered as she turned and faced me. My cum dripped down her face, she moved her hand up to her mouth and scooped it into her mouth licking it and then swallowing my seed. Her pussy twitched several more time and she came all over the floor.

"I guess you haven't been cheating... that makes me happy."

"..." My cock became erect, I don't know why but hearing her say that just jets me all fired up.

Squall titled her head up and looked at my cock, she raised an eyebrow and smiled weakly, "do you want to go again?"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" to sexy! I jumped on top of her, and began to kiss her neck.

"Whoa! Slow down Ichika, I am not going anywhere."

"Saying that just makes me want you even more." I told her while fondling her boobs, I ran my hands down to her pussy and began to spread her lips. "umm, you smell so nice, I can lick you all day." I shifted my position and began to suck her breasts causing he to moan deeply.

"I-ichika, stop, they might hear us." she gave me a little nudge.

I didn't pay attention; I kept playing with her big soft mounds and then moved my cock up against her pussy rubbing it between her lips.

"I said stop." she told me more aggressively, then gave me a little slap in the face.

Surprisingly that turned my on even more, the thought of taking her forcefully caused my mind to black out, I lusted for and I just couldn't stop myself. I pushed up against her and the tip of my cock plunged into her warm wet pussy.

"Don't get carried away!"

I felt her fist hit me in the face, it was a strong hit too because it caused me fly into the wall.

...Black out...

"Ah my head hurts." My eyes peeled open and I was staring right into the red ruby eyes of Squall, my heart began to flutter.

"Hey are you alright?" she said while turning my head around and started to inspect it. Oh yeah that's right she punched me in the face.

"Yeah I think so."

She gave me a relieved smile and petted my head. "Good..."

"..."

The awkward moment of silence happened again, but I was to focused on her to notice that my penis has become erect again.

"..." Squall looked down and a faint hint of red appeared on her face. "Jeez, I guess I have no choice." She walked up and went into the bath room leaving me there. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Just wait a second you horny bastard."

"Hey that not nice to say..."

Squall came out of the bathroom, "... Am sorry... let me make it up to you." She held out a hand that had a condom in it.

"You sure only one time will make you forgive you." I teased.

"..." Suddenly the one condom I saw dropped and I realized that it wasn't one condom but several dozen packets that were connected to together and when unwrap hit the ground. My eyes widen, and my cock became even harder.

"No, I was thinking more like several dozen more times." She ripped off one of them and took out the small circular piece of plastic. She then placed it into her mouth and held it between her teeth before dropping onto the ground and crawled over to me on all fours like a sexy cat-woman.

As she got close to me she bobbed her head down and slid the condom down my cock using her mouth. She then pulled back, a trail of saliva fell down her mouth, she then paused and looked at me. "Sorry I punched you, I just didn't want to do it unprotected." she gave me a little blush, and actually didn't try to hide it this time.

"...That okay... but you were always fine with it." It's kind of weird that she wants to use a condom now, even though we have been doing it raw so many times.

"Oh just forget about it, and make love to me, we can't waste any more precious time." She scooted upwards and pressed her pussy against my dick. My manhood squeezed into her.

"Sooooo, tight." I moan as she continued to insert my cock inside her.

"Gahhhhhhaaa!" she yelled as my cock finally pierced into her womb. "It's been a while since I had this cock inside me, pussy has tightened up." She leaned in and kissed me before moving her pelvis up and down doing all the work.

My arms moved upwards and I held her, I too began to move. Waves of pleasure compressed my dick as her tight pussy clamped every single corner of my erection. "

"Ummm..." She moaned as I stuck my tongue into her mouth and kissed her deeply. Our movements got stronger as I touched her breast, pinching her nipples. She let out several sexy moans and started to move faster.

"Haaahhh! I am cumming, I am cumming." She moaned louder and louder.

I pulled her head in and ravaged her mouth, partially because I wanted to taste her, but also because people might hear us outside. Her pussy felt so good and slippery even though the condom that I also began to feel the urge to cum.

As I pounded her pussy with all my might she bit my tongue and started to moan in joy as I came. So much sperm came out that the condom balled up like a water balloon. Tears began to fall out of Squall's eyes as she came all over me.

...several minutes later...

A massive explosion blew up the entire wall causing splinters and chunks of wood and metal to fly all over the place. Smoke cover the area and out of the dark fog came seven girls all suited up in their IS's and ready to kill.

"Where the hell is Ichika!?" Houki roared in anger.

"Look he's over there!" Kanzashi said while pointing at the person lying on the ground. The girls flew over there and were shocked.

Lying on the ground was Ichika, he's covered in blood and looked like a dried up mummy (thanks to Squall who has been milking him dry, as for the blood she beat the crap out of him when he came too much and the condom broke).

"Oh no, Ichika-kun!" Tatenashi dropped down next to him and pulled his body upwards to her. "What happened!?"

The beaten up Ichika had a weak smile on his face, "An interrogation."

...

As the girls bickered over one another over who will take care of him, Squall was watching them over at another building after flying away from the battle at the last second. A smile appeared over her face, "See you next time my love."

**Okay so how was it, this was sort of rushed because I won't be able to write anything until later this week and had to hurry. This was my first lemon so it might not be so good, as for the story, I think the next chapter I will do a "how Ichika and Squall meet and became a couple" arc, unless you guys suggest otherwise.**

**So please leave a review or comment to tell me what you think of this chapter, and don't forget to favorite and fallow. Thank-you all and till next time.**


End file.
